klaus_schulzefandomcom-20200214-history
"X." (1978)
BODY LOVE VOL. 2 (1977) < > DUNE (1979) "X." is the tenth solo album by Klaus Schulze, originally released in September 1978. The title refers to the roman numeral X (= 10) and is pronounced as the German letter X ("icks"). Tracks CD 1 # Friedrich Nietzsche (24:50) # Georg Trakl (26:04) original release 05:25 issued on [[ULTIMATE EDITION (2000)|ULTIMATE EDITION] 28:02] #''Frank Herbert'' (10:51) #''Friedemann Bach'' (18:00) CD 2 # Ludwig II. Von Bayern (28:39) # Heinrich Von Kleist (29:32) #''Objet D'Louis'' (21:32) Bonus Track Details Recording Date: January to summer 1978 Recording site(s): Frankfurt/Main Producer(s): Klaus Schulze Composer(s): Klaus Schulze Musician(s): Klaus Schulze, Harald Grosskopf (drums), Wolfgang Tiepold (cello, conductor), B. Dragić (violin), Orchester des Hessischen Rundfunks, Belgian string orchestra (Bonus Track) Notes The album's complete title is: "X." - Sechs Musikalische Biographien (German: Six musical biographies). Variations of the title are X or "X" or "X". On "X." Schulze executed a concept album of six "musical biographies" evoking contemporary or historical intellectuals with an influence on Schulze: Friedrich Nietzsche, Georg Trakl, Frank Herbert, Friedemann Bach, Ludwig II. von Bayern, and Heinrich von Kleist. The first CD releases of “X.” were altered in sound and some tracks were shorter as on the original vinyl album, especially Friedrich Nietzsche and'' Ludwig II. Von Bayern''. The first full version of Georg Trakl on "X." was issued on ULTIMATE EDITION, with a length of 28 minutes, so on the 2005 reissue a longer excerpt of the track is issued, which also means that the full version of Georg Trakl is only available on the ULTIMATE EDITION. The original cover is by kdm, photos by kdm, Guido Harari and Blanche. In 1985, GRAMAVISION in the USA reissued parts of Schulze's back catalogue with new covers showing printed circuit boards superimposed over photographs of landscapes. In 2005 "X." was the fifth Schulze album reissued by REVISTED RECORDS as part of a series of Schulze album reissues. The reissue bonus track Objet d'Louis is a live version of Ludwig II. von Bayern, recorded in September 1978. Schulze dedicated "X." to his "beloved synthesizers". Some music from "X." was used in: *the Suisse film "Forscher des Vertikalen - Auguste Piccard" *the US thriller "Barracuda" (1978) *the New Zealand thriller "Next of Kin" (1982) *the German tv movie "Der Malawi See" (1986) *the Suisse film "Quaf" (1988) Equipment Big Moog, PPG Synthesizer & Sequencer, Minimoogs, ARP Odyssey, Korg Poly Synthi, Polymoog, EMS Synthi A, Mellotron, Tom Toms, cymbal, drumkit, cello, string orchestra Releases Germany *1978 BRAIN 0080.023 / 0080.023-2 (black Brain) 2LP *1978 BRAIN 0080.023 / 0080.023-27 (orange Brain) 2LP *1991 BRAIN 833 627-22 2CD *2005 SPV/REVISTED RECORDS REV 005 2CD Digipak *2009 SPV/REVISTED RECORDS 304041 2LP Netherlands *1978 ARIOLA 26 376 XBT 2LP Great Britain *1992 THUNDERBOLT CDTB 501 2CD *1992 THUNDERBOLT CDTB 3.140 2CD *1999 THUNDERBOLT CDTB 200 CD part 1 of the album *1999 THUNDERBOLT CDTB 201 CD part 2 of the album Italy *1978 RICORDI ASMIR 23502 2LP USA *1978 GRAMAVISION18-7024-4 Cassette part 2 of the album *1984 GRAMAVISION 18-7024-4 2LP *1996 MAGNUM MACD 506 2CD Japan *1995 BRAIN POCP-2382/3 2CD *2007 ARCANGELO ARC-7276/77 2CD Papersleeve